


【兵团】Try

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本想只想写埃尔文的白屁股，但却正经写了正文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

酒吧最近招了个大学生，叫埃尔文，说是暑假出来做实习。

利威尔见到他的时候，他还散着刘海，一张稚气未脱的脸没有多余的心路痕迹，是个学生该有的模样。倒也长得一表人才，金发碧眼，身材高大料也足，一眼看去就是个白净小生。从上班那天开始就把几个老员工的魂都勾去走了，整天打着人家屁股的主意。

利威尔是店里资历最深的，阅人无数，第一次见埃尔文，他就在心里默默点了头，嗯，的确是他钟情的款式，但没有同事说得那么夸张，算是中上水平吧，勉强可以打个85分，在这个圈子里也算高了。

酒吧傍晚六点半挂牌营业，正是落班时分，人流一下子多起来。正好这天利威尔负责吧台，而埃尔文刚进来自然从基础做起，清理桌台打扫卫生几乎由他全包。

过了会儿，大男孩跑过来对他说，“前辈，5号桌点了一打Corona，需要马上送过去。”

利威尔点头，转身从冰柜每手抽了六瓶出来扔到冰桶里，埃尔文提起桶对他说了声谢谢，带有笑意的蓝眼睛不设防地倒映着利威尔没有表情的脸，显得傻气之余，简直纯得堪比阿尔卑斯的国王湖。

利威尔心想，没有比勾引更加适合诠释这个无知青年的举措了。

他手头有几个条件比埃尔文更好的，而且经验丰富，手和口活一流。但是埃尔文身上带有致命的吸引力，那就是他的纯洁且年轻的肉体，他的存在就像柠檬气息残留在污浊的空气里，令人心旷神怡。所以他也在悄悄打埃尔文的主意，但利威尔没说出来，不像那帮子人整天只说不干，利威尔他是什么身份自己很清楚，在他手上弯成绕指柔的男人多的去了，埃尔文能不能逃得过就让他自求多福吧。

这天晚上他一直站在吧台调酒，时不时对埃尔文忙碌的身影捎去几眼，心里思忖怎么在这几天里把人顺回家推上床分开腿，想法该有多下流就多下流，少一分都觉得是在暴殄天物。

自从那晚之后他们的接触逐渐频繁，埃尔文对人礼貌，所以不管在哪里碰到他们都会打个照面，偶尔小憩还能聊上几句。

这天在上班前半个小时，利威尔像往常一样靠在走廊的尽头抽烟，瞥见埃尔文走来，不紧不慢伸出脚把人拦住，他把烟放到嘴边嘬了口，保持慵懒的姿态抬头瞧埃尔文充满惊讶的脸，兴致盎然地挑了挑眉。

“要来抽一口吗？”他把烟举到埃尔文面前问。

“呃……”大男孩面露为难地委婉拒绝了他，“谢谢，不过我不抽烟。”

“哦？”利威尔轻声疑惑，有意思，他用眼神示意埃尔文靠到旁边的位置，“我有几个问题很好奇，想问问你。”

结果比他想象中还要轻而易举，埃尔文站在他旁边耐心地等他开口，利威尔也不急，断断续续又抽了几口，直到把剩下的半根烟解决，脑子里才有了些清晰的想法。

“念的什么专业？”他问。

“啊……”埃尔文对他突然的问题来不及反应，低下头只能看到利威尔那头漆黑亮泽的头发，摆着一张不苟言笑的又小又尖的脸，实在想不出他人的用意，只好笑着如实回答，“我在T大念的社会学，是一门很有趣学科。”

利威尔虚了眼，原来是高材生啊，倒也挺符合他的气质，他转过头去，正好对上埃尔文清澈纯净的目光，利威尔差点被他这个眼神点着引子，在心里连声咒骂自行扑灭。妈的，怎么就这么喜欢这口，害他自己都逼视自己。

”前辈？你没事吧？“

”没什么，“利威尔闷声道，”这里离T大挺远的，怎么想在这里上班？“

”这个啊，“埃尔文不太好思地挠他金色的头发，”因为要写一篇论文，所以就来了。“

目的的确不单纯。人家一个大学生好端端为什么要来这种地方上班，利威尔总算明白，他掀起眼打量身边这个高他一大个头的男孩，把话题接下去，“哦，那是什么？”

没想到利威尔还会问下去，埃尔文明显愣了一下，他笑得腼腆起来，”我在研究接触人性阴暗面最多的职业，是不个不错的课题。“

”阴暗面？“

”啊，是的，在酒吧里可以接触到不同类型的人，可以对研究起到很大的帮助。“

听到这话，利威尔隐约勾了嘴角，他对埃尔文提议说，”我这里有个不错的点子，你要不要？“

大男孩果然一下子提起兴致，“是什么？”

”下班在这里等我，我来告诉你。“说完，他对埃尔文勾了嘴角，是要故意制造神秘感。

利威尔就是不笑则已，笑起来定要迷倒众生的那种，已经够昙花一现了，埃尔文这下子直接愣在原地。

他们再见面已经是凌晨三点，利威尔从更衣间出来，身上的酒保服换成黑色的长衬衫，在他身上剪裁得当，埃尔文那孩子果真站在走廊等他，利威尔走过去，看到他身上穿的一件白T恤，干净舒适，总归有了学生的感觉，困意顿时被那阵清爽的柠檬香所驱散。

”走吧。“他对他扬了下巴，双手插在裤兜里。

”去哪里？“

”转场。“利威尔说着，走在了埃尔文的前头。

半个小时后他们来到市内另一个繁华街区，也是埃尔文从未接触过的领域，利威尔是想带他出来见识，好让他有个心理准备。埃尔文走在他身后东瞧西看，想必在认真做着记录，利威尔没说什么，直接带他走进自己常去的一间gay吧。开门就有老朋友问候和伺候，埃尔文瞠目结舌，总算领略到利威尔的人格魅力。

然而新人总能成为瞩目焦点，埃尔文很快就扯了扯利威尔衣角，问他，”前辈你带我来这里，是要做什么吗？“

听到这个白痴才会问的问题，利威尔自然一副好笑的表情看着他，顺便接过老朋友递来的酒杯，在吵杂的环境里不得不凑到那人耳边说话，”这是埃尔文，新人。“然后才回过头来回答他刚才的问题，也不算是回答了，他倒在沙发椅里问，”第一次来吧？“

埃尔文点点头，环顾四周，脸上的神色诚惶诚恐，到处除了男人还是男人，他也不傻，知道是怎么回事，就是不知道该说些什么，利威尔是什么角色已经一目了然。

但是他现在坐在角落里走也不是，干坐着更加尴尬，许多不善的目光在他身上飘忽不定，还得装得坚韧不拔就差双手捂住胸口了，要命的是这时候利威尔跟他来了一句我去给你拿喝的，不等他同意人影就消失在骚动的人群中。

于是回来的时候利威尔见到埃尔文被几个大汉调戏到要哭的地步，他手一挥，脸上写着这是我的人的字样把人统统赶走之后，才去安抚已经魂不守舍的埃尔文，把低度的水果酒放到人手里，埃尔文对他道了声谢谢，捧着杯子灌了自己好几口。估计刚才被吓得够呛。

利威尔没想把人灌醉，他对操一个醉鬼没兴趣，他是要埃尔文真心实意在床上为他敞开胸膛张开双腿，下三滥的招式早已过时，搞不好人家还去告他强奸未遂。

”我喜欢男人。“虽然不说已经够明显，但利威尔还是选择郑重其事一遍。

”啊，这个，其实我身边也有朋友……“埃尔文干笑，他望着利威尔笃定的眼睛有些后怕，但又不确定，因为智商不低，总归从利威尔话里明白些意思。

利威尔端正坐着，手指轻敲扶手，他看着埃尔文干净的脸在明灭的灯光下逐渐模糊不清，突然觉得不该那么快带他来这个地方侵受污染，格格不入的感觉在埃尔文身上太明显。但是打炮又不是谈情，再犹豫下去茶都凉了，怕是不好喝。

正在他想着接下去要说什么，埃尔文的一句话让他心跳漏了一拍。

他突然正儿八经地说，”前辈你是在追求我吧。“

利威尔皱眉，说是吧，他没想过后续问题，说不是吧，人家可能也对自己有意思，但不是他想要的那种意思。陷入矛盾之中使他烦躁，于是干脆就来个中肯的探询，”可以一起试试。“四目相对，两个人交换了彼此的想法，再多说一个字都觉得破坏气氛。

似懂非懂地点头，埃尔文又低头喝了口酒，不再问下去。利威尔赶紧从迷蒙的心绪里走出来，已经掰弯了？好像还没有，可人没有排斥也没有拒绝，实在可歌可泣，全然不费吹灰之力。

“其实……”埃尔文支吾着开口，看利威尔的眼神认真得让人不容忽视，他说，“我特别想跟你做一个访问，我有一些关于论文的问题想弄清楚，如果前辈你愿意的话。”

利威尔以为自己的耳朵出了故障，或者是自己出现了幻觉，这孩子竟然跟在这个地方扯学术问题。利威尔高中毕业，差点没听懂，“你的意思是要采访我？你确定？”

“是的，没错，这是我来实习的另外一个目的。”埃尔文坦白地说。

“好极了……”

“啊？什么？”

我也想跟你做。利威尔戏谑笑了一下，然后收起笑意，换上淡漠的表情对着他，又从桌面的烟盒里抽出一根烟叼在嘴里点燃，缓缓吸了一口，奶色的烟雾徐徐从他唇角溢出来，他歪着脑袋看着埃尔文，不以为然地说，“好啊，没问题，不过可不是无偿的哦。”他再次重申，“你确定？”

“是以交往为前提吗？”

利威尔差点笑了出来。纯情的大男孩，要怎么把告诉残忍是事实告诉他才好。

“不必了，”他说，把烟丢进酒杯里，眼睛专注望着埃尔文五官深邃的脸，也把自己的目的说出来，“我们去床上谈。”

 

来不及回去，他们就在附近开了一间房，经理跟利威尔熟，给他找了间最干净的。利威尔有洁癖，因人而异的那种，他在同志圈里游历多年，选人必然有自己的原则，太落魄的看不上眼，太情长的给予二次伤害，像埃尔文这样的属于第二种。但利威尔往往钟情这种残忍的游戏，他没带润滑剂也没带套，他对埃尔文的纯净足够放心。

走进房间利威尔就开始脱衣服，他身子看着瘦，实则匀称分量，平坦的小腹上两道马甲线漂亮惹眼，把手足无措的埃尔文惊得愣在原地，利威尔赤裸上身走过去轻拍他的脸颊，”喂，我去洗澡了，你自己找点事做吧，洗完再轮到你。“

他的语气一如既往的寡淡，随心所欲掩盖住来这里上床的意图，让人捉摸不透他下一步要做什么。

于是埃尔文就在房间里等他，他坐到床沿边，拘束到不知道自己在做什么，浴室哗哗的水声流淌到耳边，他只觉得要窒息。埃尔文其实不用牺牲色相，他第一次见到利威尔这样的男人，比他年长，而长着一张与年龄不相符的脸，他惯于将想法隐忍在面无表情之下，却在勾引出埃尔文的好奇心，迫切想去追溯时把人手到擒来。

他出来的时候房间里随之倒灌了一阵蕴湿的水汽，利威尔下身裹着浴巾拿着毛巾擦拭头发，他光着脚走到埃尔文身边，到你了，他说，眼睛盯着他看，如同噙住到手的猎物。他眼看埃尔文完完整整的走进浴室，便倒在床头半躺着玩弄自己的手机，像以往那样打发时间，感受不到任何异样的歆动。

直到埃尔文踏出浴室的门，他抬头瞥了一眼，见人显得扭捏的止步于前。

”做了再问。“他把手机放一边，手指敲了敲旁边的位置，”过来。“

一米八的个子随他命令走到床边，又坐下来，背对他。利威尔目光专注舔着他颀长的身体曲线，金色的头发是湿的，发梢的水滴落在后颈，顺着流下滚满水珠的光洁后背，他起身一手支撑身体，贴着人的脊背伸出舌头顺着微细的凹线舔去那些水珠。埃尔文的身体骤然颤抖，利威尔停下来挑了眉，接着一路往上顺到他的耳根，他的手伸到他胸前抚摸他富有弹性的胸肌，同时张口吮吸埃尔文的脖颈，温热的清香气息弥漫在鼻尖。

他闭上眼沉沦了片刻，然后对埃尔文说，”转过身来。“

埃尔文按他的话做，结果一转过去就被人按倒在床上，利威尔扣住他下巴，仔细打量他脸上的表情，埃尔文的脸微红，喉结滚动了好几下说不出话，他感受到利威尔冰冷的手探进了他的浴巾里，握住他早已勃起的阴茎，轻而缓地套动，埃尔文干脆闭上眼将脸偏向一边。他是羞于从对方眼里看到此刻的自己，但利威尔显得无所谓。

他把那块碍事的布扯开，把埃尔文的身体赏个透彻，是一具十分标致的男性胴体，该有的有，还很饱满殷实，利威尔不再犹豫，分开他的两条腿，眼下光景好，他心情愉悦，连手上的动作也加快了几拍，埃尔文受不了他的突击，喉咙里发出隐忍的颤音，模模糊糊撩人心弦。

利威尔也一样，他快受不了，又不好在埃尔文面前发作，毕竟要体现熟手的游刃有余，于是选择俯下身给他口交，这下子埃尔文更加受不了刺激，没几下就射到他口里，利威尔此时正在深喉，突然就被一股黏糊胶住了喉咙，他倒退出来，精液一半流进咽喉一半溢到嘴里，他拿过旁边的毛巾擦嘴，顺便把东西吐出来。

”对不起……我……我……“埃尔文涨红了脸连忙对他道歉，举起来的双手又不知往哪里放，看人也是小心翼翼，”你没事吧？“

利威尔皱眉，不好说，但埃尔文的味道不算腥，他还能接受。他正眼去看面前这个在自己嘴里早泄的大男孩，用擦得红肿的嘴唇堵上埃尔文的嘴巴，跟人接吻，对方连舌头都不知该往哪里放，利威尔有些气馁地掐他的乳头和腰身，把人折磨到颤栗不止，又将他的身体翻过来。

他下的力气重，不然还推不动埃尔文的身体，然而埃尔文也羞，开始还不情不愿，但很快就在对方稍微粗暴的动作里按利威尔的旨意抬起腰，屁股翘起来供人观赏。

结实，浑圆，又白，股缝夹得紧，几乎看不到穴口的位置，这种情况很少见，利威尔还算有经验，第一次往往容易两败俱伤，利威尔想人都在自己手上了，还怕跑掉，于是把上垒留在下一次，没下次也值了，单看埃尔文的白屁股足够让他撸一发。

埃尔文过程中颤颤巍巍又难忍发出呻吟，利威尔几乎把他全身都摸了遍，还不够，就去捏他屁股上的肌肉，但埃尔文承认，真的是舒服，带着痛意的那种，前所未有，所以他的下身很快又有了反应，可是这次利威尔没再帮他。

”把腿夹紧了。“利威尔把自己的东西插进他的双腿之间，用自己流出来的液体作润滑，慢慢开始抽送。他仰起头，视线在周身的舒坦里变得模糊，喉咙也发出细微的声音，想象自己在插人的屁股，一下又一下，埃尔文也夹得紧，不敢松懈，直到他射出来，射到人的腿缝间，黏糊糊的一片往下流。

可是埃尔文的还硬着，不解决会难受，利威尔喘着给他递了个眼神，”自己来。“

埃尔文已经被他欺负到双眼润湿的地步，慌忙摆手，”没关系的，我……我休息一下就好。“

还想休息？利威尔勾唇，手掌覆上去来第二遍，这次更加不客气地啃咬埃尔文这副年轻的好肉体，在人乳头周围留下一圈牙印，埃尔文吃痛但没说出来，任凭他处置。

利威尔把人的老二捋到硬直发烫，却兀然撒手，话语说出来毫不留情。

”自己来。“然后就倒在一旁等待真人秀。

埃尔文这下是没辙了，迟疑着还是把手放到自己的阴茎上，在人色情的目光里用自己习惯的手速自慰，不敢去看人又忍不住去看，利威尔的脸这么好看怎么都舍不得放开，他又想念起他嘴里的温度来了，利威尔的脸说的话盘旋在他脑子里，不一会就射了，呻吟的时候差点也把人的名字一同喊出来。

埃尔文承认这是他第一次跟同性的性爱经历，这年他二十二岁，不折不扣的青春年华。而这个叫利威尔的男人成了他成熟的标志，他想自己也许不排斥男人，至少利威尔使他产生好感，想去多了解他一些。

做完之后身心俱疲，他们坐在床头聊了一会，又提起那个可笑的学术访问，利威尔说你想问什么就问，搞完好让他回去睡一觉，他困了。

但埃尔文并没有把准备好的问题统统抛出来，他伸手握住利威尔纤细如同女人的手腕，举起来，好奇地盯住那条横在经脉之间的银色切线，片刻后抬头，迷惑占据了他的眼睛。

”为什么要自杀？“他平静地问。

利威尔稍显惊愕看着他，一时间说不出话来。

 

-TBC-


	2. Try（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么还没有全垒？因为字数超纲了。。。  
> 下一章保证有，利威尔是认真的，埃尔文也是认真的，阿姨也是认真的。  
> 还有，玛丽是万能的。

（2）

很久之后利威尔才明白他那不是傻，而是大智若愚。埃尔文总能戳中他难愈的痛处，而后帮他排淤解毒，竭尽全力去填补他心里被挖掉的洞口。

他本应对埃尔文这个冒昧的问题感到愠恼，不曾有人这么直接明了地询问过他。

可是埃尔文眼角有柔柔的光，他温热的指腹摩挲着那道已经不痛不痒的痕迹，生怕再次弄疼这个陈旧的伤口。他驯顺地低下眼，金色的睫毛根根分明，眼下投有安静的阴影。

利威尔忽然想要走进那片投影里。后来才发现是错觉，他不能再随心所欲这么做。

“很痛吧，这么深的口子。”他问道，指尖悄然贴着他的脉搏，感受皮下传来的律动，确认眼前这个男人还活着，才觉得心安。

但这话不能说，说出来就有情欲的意味。还有令人于心不忍的原谅，利威尔原谅了他。

他把手收回去，面无表情对他说，别问这些没用的问题。

在此之前，他没有把故事告诉过埃尔文。因为连他也忘了这个伤痕的存在，它开始是一道深可见骨的伤口，后经时间愈合，结疤，打磨，成为浅浅的细线缝在肌肤上，不仔细去看根本不会发现。也不会使利威尔去想起那段不堪的过往。它们原本只存在于他的过去，他的梦里。

为什么要自杀。他垂眼去看手腕的伤疤，它不再丑陋，以一种自然的美感，也是另一种象征的符号。多久以前的事了，应该在他成年之前吧，他曾经也是个小混混，爱上同样是混蛋的人。到现在连人名字都已忘去，印象中的自己幼稚而冲动，热烈去追求一段混沌不清的爱情，结果两败俱伤。

利威尔入圈早，头两年跟着一个比他大的男人，做过很多出格的事情，沾过毒品，打过群殴，以为不可一世。他年轻时好胜心强，输不起，但却被不现实的爱情和梦想冲昏头脑。半年之后后知后觉自己一直供奉的男人成了别人包养的小白脸，利威尔怎能不恼，他气性大发，跟那人争执了一段时间后索性破罐子破摔，割了脉点了火想好与人同归于尽。后来被邻居及时发现，两个人的狗命不幸被捡回来，利威尔被控告故意纵火到监狱里蹲了半年，曾经一起翻云覆雨的情人自然跟他掰了。

在牢房的日子里，利威尔总是想明白，他一个孤儿从小缺乏关爱，感情对他而言就是慢性毒药，虽能食髓知味，但是依赖性太强，并且后患无穷，容易死无葬身之地。干脆就戒掉，不屑理会。于是洗心革面，是想重新做人。

过去糟糕的经历已经被他卸得七零八落，他在拥有新生活之后便在圈子里游弋，玩弄感情这种能力不在话下，即使遇到纠缠的也能全身而退的本事让他在圈内名声大噪。上过很多男人，也被很多男人上过，真遇到那种纯情可爱的家伙，他便以身就范给人上一课，什么叫做痛彻心扉，好让人有点觉悟，爱情就是这样一回事。

有段时间利威尔暗观埃尔文，觉得自己在他这个年纪跟他真是相距甚远，埃尔文身上有两种东西，一种是纯净，一种叫美好。利威尔是过来人自然懂得其中的奥妙，他不曾拥有的东西现在在他面前，唾手可得，他不忌羡但不代表不向往。

所以他特别想给埃尔文亲身授教，吻他哆哆嗦嗦的嘴唇，教他接吻，手掌在人朝气蓬勃的身体上来回游走，好使他知道自己敏感点在哪里。利威尔已经清楚他的致命区域，他的耳廓，他的颈窝和脊背，一碰它们埃尔文身子就发软，而结实的胸口上那粉嫩的两点，和紧得过分的股缝则能让他兴奋得浑身颤栗，更别说坚挺起来利威尔一手都难以掌控的性器。

埃尔文在他纯熟的手法里连声呻吟，双手抵在利威尔的胸膛，说他受不了了，已经不行了。是不行了，没捣几下就射在利威尔手心里，精液没之前那股浓稠，稀落反而让利威尔忍不住去尝了味道。清淡的味道并不生厌。利威尔怎么可能会厌，他喜欢得很。

他咬了埃尔文激凸的乳头，又掐他软硬适中的腰身，在他锁骨之间流连忘返地吻，有意去调戏他，“是不是不想交作业了？你问了我那么多深奥的东西，这点补偿很正常吧。”

埃尔文看着他的眼神显得委屈极了，他周身瘫软躺在床上，利威尔骑坐在他身上，他觉得利威尔简直是贪得无厌，把他翻来覆去折腾了个遍，身上散发出从未有过的淫靡气息。他知道利威尔很乐于这么做，他从利威尔迟疑的目光里感知到些许热度，大概是出于对他身体的痴迷，埃尔文觉得这并不是坏事，他伸出手试着去触摸他的脸，可是人立刻警戒地后退，躲开了。

他很不解为什么利威尔要这么做，明明可以相近，却故意分开，不许他去触碰他想要知道的东西。背对着他，留给他一面带刺的墙。可是越是这样，他越想去了解他。他是这么一个男人，三十岁，比他大了整整八岁，习惯将情绪隐藏在冷淡的面容之下，把心事再三缄口，却能在一旁安静听他长篇大论那些乱七八糟的学术研究，等他滔滔不绝说完之后还能面不改色的对他赞叹一句年轻有为。

“那你呢，要一直待在酒吧吗？”埃尔文问，蜷着下身躺在利威尔身侧，凝视人抽烟的样子。利威尔的侧脸很好看，多少遍都不觉得厌。

利威尔睨了他一眼，语气很淡，“暂时没打算。”

“喜欢你的工作吗？”他又问。

顿了一下，利威尔在吸烟的间隙里认真思考了这个问题，他觉得自己现在的生活和状态都挺好的，工作只是糊口的事务，顺便给他带来更多的新面孔和际遇，但不能实质性改变他的身份。“一般。”他回得随意，食指轻轻将燃尽的烟灰掸去，最后深吸一口，摁灭，起身穿衣，把挂在衣钩的衬衫取下来披上身，转头看了埃尔文一眼，“已经天亮了，回去吧。”

余温散尽，指尖也变得冰凉，利威尔隔着薄薄的衣料抚摸那道被揭发的伤痕，在清晨明亮且人头攒动的街头想起埃尔文身上的温度，足以让心口回暖，还有多多少少的慰藉。他长吁一口气，身体重新换了新鲜的空气，也好让脑子清醒一些，把原不属于他的东西放下，然后孑然离开。

即使不想提跟埃尔文的关系，但一起共事很容易就被人看破，尤其像埃尔文这样的愣头青，等有空子可钻就马上跑去找他，利威尔总算遇上了个善类，对方单纯，也不爱跟他发牢骚，虽然聊天内容挺无聊的，尤其在跟他谈论那些利威尔一窍不通的学识时，但埃尔文也能把他大学的生活演绎出趣味十足的故事，告诉他听，笑笑之余，利威尔突然觉得自己是有些老了。

不太懂现在的年轻人。利威尔啧了声，眉头皱起来，“形婚？你们想得还真天真，两个人爱的死去活来最后还得跟别的人一起睡，多大的能耐。”

反正他不是。利威尔自认自己跟有妇之夫有过三长两短，可是自知之明让他骤然脱手，做人还是讲点原则比较好，这是避免引火上身的好办法。利威尔一直在人际周旋里收放自如，这些新奇的事对他来说简直就是邪门歪道。

“没那本事就趁早收手啊。”

“但是他们很爱对方，只是双方的家长不同意，如果就这么分开不是很可惜吗？”埃尔文显然是不理解利威尔的想法，他睁大那双澄澈的蓝色眼睛看着利威尔，认真地，“不去尝试怎么知道？”

利威尔冷笑了一下，不想与他再争论下去，出现分歧是个不好的兆头，干嘛要跟相好过意不去。他看着埃尔文迷茫的样子，倒是有了别样的想法。

“嘿，金发甜心，”他轻唤他，主动贴上埃尔文的身体，手指拨开他额头上的发丝，换上戏谑的目光盯人憨厚的表情，觉得好笑，把笑意含在眼角里，“我们来做些有意义的事情吧。”

“啊？”埃尔文一时木然，没有反应过来就被人半推半就退进更衣室。利威尔的手在背后熟练地锁上门，再把他按到墙上，一条腿挤进他的双腿之间，这样一来他就没有逃脱的机会了。

埃尔文咽了喉咙，张开嘴想要说话，利威尔立刻将食指放到他唇边，厉色他一眼，做了个噤声的嘴型。埃尔文便在他这般放肆与约束之下心如擂鼓，不禁面红耳赤。

他扯住埃尔文的领带把人脖子带下来，灵巧的指尖扣住他的下巴，仰起头吻上他的唇，依旧是温暖而柔软的触感，利威尔的舌尖描着他唇部的形状，遂探入口中缠住他的舌，勾到自己嘴里吮吸，空下来的手隔着衣服抚摸着熟稔的位置，将它撩到原形毕露，坚硬顶着他的腹部。他们松开口喘息，利威尔偏过头去吻他胸口那一点，害得埃尔文整个人都要软下来，两边同时关照更使人难以忍耐。

利威尔就喜欢看他这个样子，无措，迷蒙，带点湿润的眼神，他感受到血液迅速涌向下身，他的也硬了，于是就伸手勾住埃尔文的脖子一边跟他接吻一边拉过他的手放到自己裆部，掰着他的手指教他怎么去揉捏，埃尔文这下倒是学得很快，利威尔彻底被他摸舒服了，引诱似的在他耳边发出些含糊不清的呻吟。

更衣间空间狭小，但自有它的好处，人在拥挤的环境内容易产生安全感，自然更加兴奋和投入。他要埃尔文跪下来给他口交，上次他帮他做过的，这次该他来享受服务了。埃尔文被他一点点带下去，手指有些颤抖地拉下了利威尔的裤链，将他已经完全勃起的阴茎掏出来，圆润的顶端冒出透明的液体，配以色泽实在诱人。

埃尔文握住根部，抬头望向利威尔，迟迟没有入口，在等待他的指示。利威尔被他这个沾有情欲的眼神惊到，心口荡漾。去他的，该死。他在心里暗骂一声，双手扶紧了墙。

”舔。“他抛给埃尔文一个确切的眼神，然后昂起头空叹了声，五官拧紧，下身已经被含进温热紧实的嘴里，埃尔文技巧生涩，并不是完全使利威尔舒坦，牙齿有点硌，大概是这个原因，利威尔很快又睁开眼。他低头看着浅金色的发端，抬起手扶住埃尔文的后脑，要他退出一些来。

谁料他掀起眼皮露出一双水盈盈的大眼睛，没有杂质的眼神对着利威尔，后者被他这么一瞧，自然不舍得抱怨。利威尔挺腰，顶端经过他的舌头抵达喉咙，深深浅浅地抽送。

利威尔是想给他一次颜射，有这心思所以在快感到达顶峰时还能稳当抽出来，不偏不倚把精液喷到埃尔文红肿的唇上，悉数抖落在他的脸颊，埃尔文有些发懵，尚有温度的液体顺着他的嘴角和下巴往下流淌，很意外，但他很快把这意外舔进了嘴里。其实味道都相差无几，只是对象是利威尔，就觉得特别，并不难受。

见他把东西吃下去，利威尔露出跟他一样意外的表情，没想到他会这么做，愣了足足有十秒，接着掏出随身带着的纸巾给他抽了一张，清理完自己的老二，看到埃尔文的老二已经软下去了，问他还要不要继续，埃尔文连忙窘迫挡住那块地方，说不用了，他受得住。

但是利威尔严重怀疑他待会会去厕所撸一发，便没费心去捅破，他的意图已经完成，心情愉快推门出去，开门瞬间刚好撞见了路过的同事，两人交换了个眼神，他的同事对他不怀好意地笑，顺便看了眼利威尔身后的埃尔文，就差给他竖起拇指。

利威尔一脸淡定走去洗手池，拧开水龙头搓手，埃尔文早就躲哪个角落去了，怕是要自我羞耻一阵子。

“换口味了？”刚才的同事这时候才走过来，故意撞了撞他身体，“利威尔你真有一手，嘴炮了吧？”

他甩了甩手上的水珠，抬头望着镜子里的两副面孔，挑了眉，“不止。”

“吃上了？”

“准备了。”他对着镜子整了一下领带和衣领，在这几秒钟的过程里他想起了埃尔文白晃晃的屁股，只觉得手心隐约痒起来，能够想象双手握住他腰健把东西挺进体内的光景，光是想，就别有一番风味。

“还舍不得吃啊？这就不像你作风了，这次要玩认真的？”

利威尔瞥了对方一眼，笑话，他哪次认真过？舍不得吃是因为太好吃，细嚼慢咽才好回味，埃尔文这种款式眨眼看去平凡无奇，实则其味无穷，就像一份上好的牛排，单看表面看不出差别，然而滋味在其血肉之间，所以不能狼吞虎咽。他慢慢切开，浇酱，嘴角沾点腥，吃完还能唇齿留香。

“吃完再跟你说。”利威尔心情好，就不想跟他去计较了。他说完就走，心里还在惦记埃尔文的白屁股，想着哪天两人正好休息就带他回家大干一场，不枉他连日来的煞费苦心，陪埃尔文完成他的论文——那个他看起来并没多大意义的研究。有时候埃尔文的偏执挺让他头疼的，觉得这人才终有一日会栽在这上面。

然而让他大跌眼镜的是，几天后有个女人来找埃尔文。

当时他正在吧台擦拭玻璃杯，还没到营业的点，对推门进来的人他头也懒得抬，“对不起，我们还没有……”

“你好，我是来找埃尔文的。”声音中有笑意。女声。

利威尔就不得不抬头了，见到一张陌生女人的脸，略施淡妆，杏眼，温婉中透出些灵气来，正对着他笑。利威尔轻放下手里的高脚杯，淡淡的“哦”了一声，随后想起什么来，瞥了人一眼，说，“你稍等。他估计在刷马桶。”

说的时候一点笑容都没有，不像是开玩笑。但他确实在开玩笑，埃尔文在打扫包厢，他故意说成这样看似在损人，其实是在排遣内心的郁结，哪里不对，他也不知道。

过了会儿埃尔文堆了一脸笑容出来，女孩也迎过去跟他拥抱，她开心地说，“埃尔文，见到你太好了。”

埃尔文喊她的名字，玛丽，亲昵得很，两个人坐在角落里欢声交谈，利威尔有心竖起一只耳朵听，结果这小子却不依不饶跟人说着他的研究成果，一点实质性内容都没有，利威尔松开眉头的结，拿出手机看了眼时间，差不多到点了，他转身走进电房里开了闸，回来经过埃尔文的时候留下一句不轻不重的话。

“上班了。”

有什么不对。他做得很对。

对女人从来没兴趣，她们无法让利威尔的老二硬起来，但埃尔文不同，他还停留在模棱两可的界线上，利威尔看得出来埃尔文对女人还保留着原始的欲望，甚至比起面对男人还显得自然。尽管看起来是个坏消息，的确是个坏消息，重点是利威尔没有跟人往下发展的欲望，打算干完最后一炮就撒手。这样一来他就觉得不再可悲，埃尔文以后如何造诣已经不在他可控的范围。

他已经决定好了。

第二天埃尔文跑过来跟同样在擦杯子的他说，他要提前辞职。

“为什么？”利威尔几乎生平第一次反应迅速地回问。手指稍微握紧冰凉的杯身。

埃尔文不太好意思地搔头发，把那头细碎的金发弄乱了，连托辞都是无辜的，“我快要开学了，而且……昨天我朋友来找我，说想跟我去一次短途旅行，很久之前就约定好了。”

但他随后交给利威尔几张问卷，问前辈你能再给我多写一些有用的信息吗？

利威尔很想骂他，可是手已经把轻薄的纸张接过去了，随手扔到一边，他盯着埃尔文皱紧了眉，嘴角往下垂，“我可没空一次性把他们搞完。”

“不要紧的，下星期我回来就去找你。”埃尔文笑着说，诚心诚意地，“拜托你了。”

利威尔不知道他话里藏着几个意思，又不好问，明明话已经很明显，人家会亲身去找他，所有他还有机会打完全垒——这就省心多了。

“好吧。”他就该满足，年轻人有牺牲的觉悟是好事，值得表扬，于是利威尔擅自开了瓶名酒，挑了两个漂亮的高脚杯，说要跟人喝一杯，怀念一下半个多月以来靠约炮积累的感情。

其实埃尔文的想法远比利威尔想得要单纯，他以为自己可以逃过利威尔对自己屁股的执念，毕竟前两次利威尔都没有进去的意思。但他对这个男人的好奇已经超过这段关系的份量了。埃尔文是个自持的人，所谓自持，就是有自己的想法，并留在心底。很多事情利威尔以为自己看清了，事实并没有。该是说他三生有幸，遇上了一个痴情的种，埃尔文的一见钟情并非纯属偶然。因为他也好利威尔这一口。

然而跟利威尔不同的是，埃尔文本来就是一个搞研究的，一旦对事物起了兴趣，便有锲而不舍的勇气。也许是他太过年轻不经事，像利威尔这种对世寡淡的人，他暂时看不透。这并不一个吻，一根老二就能解决的问题。他的研究对象不是个愿意配合的好男人，他们各有各的想法和做法。

比如利威尔只想操他，比如埃尔文认为就算利威尔要狠狠操他，也不会阻断他对他的念想。

介于埃尔文对人事的尽善尽美，想着如果不当炮友还能当朋友，如果利威尔愿意的话。

如果他们走不了那一步。

那么埃尔文愿意去尝试，用另一种方式去深入他，去爱他。

 

-TBC-


	3. Try（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于打了全垒。  
> 不会知道我写得有多痛苦orz

（3）

 

埃尔文不会告诉玛丽是什么事导致他整个旅行都在分神。

他大多数时候都像现在这样侧头去看窗外的风景，看不出个所以然，人和物完全没有进入那双湖蓝色的眼睛，糟蹋了美轮美奂的景色，也忽略了美人在旁。埃尔文失笑，对玛丽说了声抱歉，他近来的心思分成了两半，一半为了他的学业，一半留给利威尔，或者更多。在假日剩下的日子里，埃尔文每天都盼望尽快回去，从来都没这么迫切过，想当面跟利威尔说清楚。

都二十出头的人了，他决定要放纵一把，从前家里管得严，父亲是大学教授，母亲也是教师，埃尔文的生活都是按部就班，听从父母的安排成为了他的日常事项，现在终于解放了，能有自己的想法了，决定了便付之行动。他的人生才刚刚开始，没有惧怕的缘由。

他赌利威尔不知道，其实是他先注意到他的。当时他兴致一高就走进这间辟角的酒吧，正好门口写着招人，仗着自己肤白貌美口才好，把老板夸到天上去，想不录用他都觉得对不起上天恩赐。

走进社会下层的第一天，埃尔文才发现事与愿违，他一个新来的服务生少不了被老司机觊觎美色，趁着端盘送酒摸一下大腿屁股很正常，而他还得顶着头皮上，好几次差点被人忽悠到卫生间侵犯。利威尔就看不过去了，他阴沉的脸在镜子里咋一看还挺吓人。他杵在墙角抱臂审视着眼前的下流画面，冷淡地说，“不要在上班的时候乱搞我的伙计。”偏偏把“我的”一词咬了咬，加重了归属感。

埃尔文从那天起就视他为救命恩人，有事没事就往他身边靠一靠，好像利威尔就是他的保护伞，安安心心躲过了那些有的没的骚扰，却偏偏逃不过利威尔的法眼。埃尔文以为最危险的就是最安全的，其实危险从来没消失过，只有他心甘情愿冒这个险。

利威尔肯照顾他，那么就得报恩，没错，埃尔文这般傻气就是利威尔主动下手的诱因。

他下了高速就急匆匆打开手机给利威尔捎短信，意思是想约人出来一趟，把时间地点让给利威尔做主。过几天他也要收拾东西返校，学校跟这边相隔大半天的车程，不远不近，以后要想见面还得空出时间。埃尔文学业繁忙，跟利威尔处相好这事得好好考量，但现在八字都没一撇。

没过多久利威尔就给他回了短信，说让他后天傍晚到他家，后面附上一串街道门牌号。看着那行字，埃尔文心尖一抖，登时脸红耳赤，明摆着就是个赤裸裸的邀请。

他还有拒绝的理由吗？

没有了。在利威尔面前再多的拘束最后都得被人亲手解开，而且还是他意想不到的舒服。

埃尔文准时出现在人家门口，手里提了一盒点心，特意绕了远路到他喜欢的一家连锁咖啡店买的，利威尔看得出他的用心，便毫不客气地收下，请他进屋子。埃尔文环顾四周，东西不多但一概整齐摆放着，或许是一个人的缘故，房子的布局一览无遗，除了狭小的厨房和直对客厅的卧室，剩下的就是一个明亮的小阳台，从那里望出去是高高矮矮、参差不齐的居民楼，视野还算开阔，目光能够触及远处高楼林立的商务区，利威尔告诉他这一带是快要拆迁的老区，苟延残存在新开发区的间隙里，陈旧得来相当有味道。

很意外利威尔也有这么文艺的一面，埃尔文不知道其实人家以前跟姘头当过一阵子伪文青，于是再次贸然对利威尔的品味刮目相看，钦羡之情油然而生。

天气热，利威尔只穿了一件黑色的莫代棉背心，露出线条流畅的两截臂膀，很白，算是没什么营养的那种，跟埃尔文屁股的象牙白还是有区别，但不影响美观。他光着脚走去厨房冰箱里给人翻啤酒，本来还应该问一句“你饿不饿我给你去煮碗面”的，但是这孩子的懂事让他感到欣慰。两个人坐在沙发上啃芝士蛋糕看电视，地方台播了一部老区的片子，画面上一群大鸟密密麻麻袭击手无寸铁的人类，惊恐，不折不扣的物种起义，可是两个人早就看过了觉得没多大意思，而且他们的注意力没在这上面，所以连遥控器都懒得勾手去拿，利威尔啃完一块蛋糕后咂了咂嘴，舔了嘴角，觉得还不够喉，就侧过身贴过去咬埃尔文的嘴唇，上下唇都被他啃了个遍，又红又肿，仿佛要滴下血来，衬在埃尔文那张小白脸上倒是很好看。

他一边亲着一路摸着，手掌从人肉质紧致的大腿滑到胸膛，十分不规矩的老手，把埃尔文当成了下一块可口散发着香气的芝士，而利威尔就是电视里那群黑压压的鸟类的其中一只，对身边这人怎么啄都觉得不够。

如果配上身后那幅落日余晖的画面作为背景，配以情意绵绵的拥吻镜头，那就非常和谐完美了。

可是利威尔这时候偏偏要分开距离，他们身上因为彼此燥热的体温而渗出一层薄薄的汗。利威尔起身撩了撩后脑勺显厚的头发，手指沾了些汗湿，转头对他说，“我先去洗澡。”

埃尔文木讷点点头，等人走后遂拿起啤酒灌了一口压惊，利威尔偶尔的乖戾让人心惊肉跳，指头摸了摸肿痛的嘴唇，觉得利威尔的确跟那群鸟一样，都不属于善类，但他就是逃不过，早已弃甲曳兵。

天色暗些的时候他们上了床，单人床容纳两个人有些勉强，埃尔文被他压在床上袒胸露乳，粉色的两点带着浴后的湿润，后加利威尔口里晶亮的唾液，他闭着眼不敢去看，双手又被人提到头顶禁锢着，利威尔这次怕是要大动干戈，才会事先把他整到服服帖帖容不得一点抗逆动作。

利威尔低头闻了闻他身上的沐液清香，跟自己如出一辙，但又混有埃尔文自身的气息，忍不住张口咬住他的肩头和脖子之间那块地方，从唇上感觉到颈脉的翕张，好像正在吞食这副鲜活的肉体。利威尔深吸一口气，起身从床头柜翻出一小瓶润滑剂。

“自己来？”他故意似的把瓶子递到埃尔文眼前晃了晃，“还是我教你？”

哪个埃尔文都回答不出口，脸色也够难堪。

“好吧，我来教你。”利威尔对他的表现有了兴致，拍了他的大腿，十分清脆的一声，让人翻过身去趴下。埃尔文按照他的意思去做，一只手被利威尔抓起来放到自己的屁股上，不用担心够不着，他的手足够长，手指也是骨节分明，指甲修剪得圆润干净。利威尔往他手里倒了些透明的液体，又将他的手指送到股缝上。

“摸。”

埃尔文干脆闭上眼放弃挣扎，两根手指挤入股缝之间去探寻穴口的位置，在利威尔不动声色的注视里按揉着那个地方，冰冷的液体通过指尖渗进炙热的洞口里，感觉太怪异，太羞耻，埃尔文周身颤了一下，没忍住压抑在喉咙里的呻吟。

利威尔理所当然地看，还早，有的是时间。但那两根手指在穴口犹豫了很久都不敢深入， 生涩地不知所措，利威尔终于看不下去，往自己的手指倒了些东西，果断拿开埃尔文的手，找准了点打转几下就挤了进去，高温的肉壁绞着他的手指，太紧了，真的是第一次，恐怕比利威尔自己的还要紧，他不由得放慢了速度，先是在原地扩张开口，慢慢地往内侵入，找到男人特有的致命点，使了劲按压那里，也没管人的老二有没有硬起来，利威尔听到埃尔文舒服的呻吟就觉得高兴，特满足。

“啊……不行了……”

埃尔文又说这话，艰难地侧过脸去看利威尔，绷直了腿，屁股翘起来有了弧度，体内利威尔的两根手指还在搅动着，利威尔没理会他，盯着那被磨蹭到发红的小口，失神了片刻。

“不行了还是不喜欢？”他另一只手捋过人发胀的阴茎套弄，埃尔文自觉的跪起来，前半身软在床单上，压着的枕头被他抓成皱巴巴的样子。

他声音里带喘和粗重的鼻息，毫不晦涩地说，“我喜欢你……”

埃尔文能够清晰感受到利威尔握住他老二的手顿了一下，接着加速用力去套动。埃尔文后面没有了话，憋了一会没憋住，断断续续又发出些模糊的鼻音。他在极力忍受，不想这么快就缴械在利威尔高超的手法里。这回利威尔也抽出了插在人洞里的手指，也不去帮他撸了。

因为他要亲自提枪上阵了。

利威尔瞧了眼床头放着的套子，觉得就算不用也可以，埃尔文的干净，他足够放心。

于是那根老早就硬得胀痛的阴茎，被他握在手里往红彤彤的洞口戳去，埃尔文就下意识将屁股夹紧，顶端被他的股缝突然夹着，利威尔爽到倒吸一口凉气，恨不得马上插进去狠狠把小穴给操办一顿。幸亏他的人性还在，不然估计埃尔文的屁股要废掉。他又添了些润滑剂。第一次这么郑重其事的干别人的屁眼，搞得像个仪式似的，就开个苞都要给他脸上增光了。

利威尔稍微分开了他两边大腿，好让洞穴自然展露出来，埃尔文的屁股很白，洞口很红，还很烫，扩张过之后不再紧闭，他对准那一点把龟头挤进去，一点点的，同时还得照顾埃尔文接受的状况，埃尔文依旧是那个姿势，不敢乱动，看来已经打牢了心理准备，他便不再犹豫，慢慢的把整根东西顶了进去，这一刻利威尔脑子里就一个字。

紧。

真他妈紧。利威尔动了动腰，只觉得是身在动而老二完全被夹在里面动弹不得，唯好咬着牙再次破壁，没会儿肉壁被他磨得柔软，更加湿润，埃尔文哼声连连，手下的肌肤也适时渗出了一层薄汗，利威尔捏住他紧实的臀渐渐加快了抽插，在各边留下五道清晰的指印——跟上次一样，他惯于蹂躏这个一看就能使他兴奋到无以复加的地方。同样的，他心跳骤然加快，用力呼吸，连意识都要模糊。

他便不再压抑，把该有的声音放出来，完全沉浸在快感之中。

大家都带着各自的情感去享受做爱这件事情。从埃尔文跟他的体格相差而言，显然是前者更适合在上面，他之所以要操他，除了埃尔文是个生手之外，另一半完全出于利威尔自带的优越感。

他并非瞧不起埃尔文对他的喜欢，但他只想跟他上床，不否认他迷人的脸庞，不介意他以后会恨自己。这些都不重要，埃尔文如果不想要，他随时都可以结束。偏偏他没有。

埃尔文任由他用不同的姿势去操，后面，正面或者侧面都好，他能够接受利威尔任何一种喜欢的方式。利威尔操人的时候习惯把眼睛闭上，头稍稍往后仰，没有任何语言，有的只是或重或轻跟随节奏交替的喘息和低吟，所以当他睁眼睛，低头，看到是一双深情注视自己的眼睛，他神情淡漠，问他，“怎么了？”

埃尔文费劲摇了头，他额前的发丝被汗水浸湿，金色的头发散落在白色的枕头，下颚绷得很紧，习惯了利威尔的撞击之后也掌握了些技巧。利威尔要他握住自己的阴茎套弄，埃尔文照他意思去做，手都在颤抖。

“我能吻你吗？”埃尔文忽然问，随后被人顶得两眼昏黑，话说得又轻又无力，“啊，我想吻你……”

利威尔的气息渐渐稳定下来，停了动作，眉心皱一下，看不出究竟在想什么。

也许是他处于意乱情迷中的无理要求让利威尔困惑，总之，埃尔文知道他在犹豫。但他想吻他，不同于之前那个调情的吻，埃尔文有太多要表达的东西。

他见利威尔没有反应，就主动牵起他的手，那只带疤痕的，被他牵引到唇边，他轻轻吻着那道切口，望向利威尔，“只是一个吻。”

利威尔若有所思地点头，俯下来，蹭了他的嘴唇，把舌头伸进埃尔文的口中，熟练的舌吻很快又激发了欲望，尽管不舍，利威尔还是结束了这个绵长的吻，继续操他，愈渐发狠地顶撞着他的身体。

“利威尔……”

“说。”这声回应很急促。

利威尔快要到了。觉得天旋地转。

以至于听不清埃尔文口中的那句话。

他好像在说，我爱你。

 

埃尔文承认被人操射的事实，他的腿根正流着利威尔射出来的东西，落在上身是他自己的，带有一股子味道，下床步调不稳地朝浴室走去，利威尔已经清洗完毕，坐在沙发上看着电视，对他正眼都不去瞧。等到埃尔文出来的时候，已经发现沙发上空荡荡没了人影。他的视线转移很快，在阳台上找到他的背影，远处的灯火阑珊隐隐约约，把人的影子剪了个大概，可是利威尔一动不动像个死物，感觉不到气息。埃尔文怀疑自己的眼睛，他走过去。

风声灌进他的耳朵，还有罐子碰到栏杆的声音。

利威尔没有转过头，他穿了一件黑色的薄外套，领子翻起来遮掩了白皙的脖子，一头漆黑的发色的风中飘摇，凌乱且有了棱角。

“喜欢我？”他问得不动声色，带半点虚幻，差不多要被风声所淹没。

“嗯。”确切地。

利威尔抬手呷了一口啤酒。

埃尔文耐心等着他下面的话。

沉默片刻。

“你打算怎么做？”利威尔忽然侧过身，稍长的发丝掩不住他眼中的绝厉。他看着埃尔文，很快就把人看穿。

埃尔文站在原地，毫无惧色，声音听似坚定，“我想追求你。”

“认真的？”

“嗯，认真的。”埃尔文确凿地点头。

然后他看见利威尔的嘴角扯了一下，不屑的模样。的确很不屑，利威尔突然很想笑，放开喉咙那种大笑。他还想对埃尔文说，你怎么就这么傻，你是我见过最傻缺的人。但他最后没说出口，忍住了，保持了自身一贯清高的风格。

“你哪里来的自信？”他稍稍抬起下巴对着埃尔文，继续不屑。

埃尔文苦涩笑了下，他的目光仍不愿离开利威尔冷漠的脸，“我不知道，但不说出来挺难受的，不是吗？”

“那么我拒绝，”利威尔对着他的眼睛，“你还不够资格。”

“我知道，我会努力。”埃尔文锲而不舍。

“你努力，我就非得跟你在一起？”利威尔的眼神已经算是蔑视，“我不是你那些见鬼的学术研究，你感兴趣了，就一股脑子栽进去。我没有非和你在一起不可的理由。”

埃尔文愣愣看着他，半张嘴说不出话。

利威尔说的是真心话，他就是这么想的。一旦过了那个热忱的年纪，对很多事物都提不上兴致了。他曾经拥有过爱情，可惜现在的他已经不需要了。感悟够彻底，对感情便完全失去了信任。

“我只是……”埃尔文的目光逐渐放低，低到脚底下去，“如果，你愿意尝试的话……“他说得小心翼翼，”我不想你难受。”

“我不难受。”

他干脆回答，埃尔文脸上的悲伤掠过他的眼睛，利威尔立刻转过身，改去眺望远处那片在黑夜中发出幽亮的水泥钢筋森林，他找不着自己所在的位置了。迷惑，又茫然，眼前什么都没有。他再也不想看到埃尔文，不想跟他多说一字，不想他那张灰暗的脸。

“你还是回去好好念书吧。”

他呼吸艰难，每一下心口都在钝痛。

“别再来烦我。”

冷质的声音散落在空中、风里，从有到无，渐行渐远，没有回转，没有余地。

没有感情。

 

-TBC-


	4. Try（4）

（4）

 

 

穿过形色的人们和摆满庭院的白色花簇，他徐徐走到他们身边，面露笑容说了声，“恭喜。”

 

男主人伸出手要与他握手，“谢谢。”他们好像是生平第一次在这样正式的场合做着这么合情合理举动。今日奈尔大婚，平时生硬的面容都被新娘脸上的喜悦所浸软，倒不太像他的个性了。两人相视一眼，他又转过去看美丽的新娘。

 

新娘是玛丽，头戴圣洁的白纱，手挽俊朗的丈夫——他们刚刚在教堂内举行了仪式。看得出她的幸福，在微挑的眉眼间，娇嫩欲滴的嘴唇上，并不觉肉麻地间隙跟奈尔亲了个嘴，情意浓浓。

 

“感谢你能抽空过来参加我们的婚礼。”她对埃尔文笑道。

 

埃尔文也笑，淡且隐约，使人如沐春风。他说，“我已经错过的东西够多了，这场婚礼无论如何都是不能错过的，不然我会很内疚。”

 

别人是听不出个所以然，但是玛丽能够明白。她的眼角有些润湿，不知是否刚才的喜极而泣而留下，还是为了别的。她大大方方的笑着，打趣回应他的话，“别这么说，史密斯教授，你可是比我们其中都要富有的，你看，你新的研究报告即将要发表了不是吗？在哪一天？”

 

“后天，在C城。”他回答。

 

玛丽跟奈尔面面相觑，露出无奈的表情，“太抱歉了，我们无法去参加你的报告会。”

 

“没关系，”他保持微笑，深邃的五官因这笑而愈显轮廓分明。岁月带走他的青涩，甚好的皮相在时光的裁剪下愈渐散发迷人的光彩，连带他一如既往的温谦。

 

“祝你们旅途愉快。”

 

他诚以最衷心的祝福。同时，也借此回顾他快要遗忘的过去。

 

 

六年，回忆起来，其实不过是弹指一瞬，之间交错多少悲欢离合，都统统与他埃尔文无关。这些年他只在做一件事，他在那堆在普通人看来枯燥乏味的学术研究面前，日复一日，年复一年，直到褪尽身上原有的懵懂和情怀。

 

在他的学生看来，埃尔文不仅是学院有史以来最年轻的教授，还是一个对学术研究痴迷到执着的怪人。他们在他背后悄悄给他起了个外号，禁欲者，褒贬不一，但前者在女性方面很受欢迎。后来他才在镜子里发现，自己脸上生硬可以起茧，在旁人面前的不苟言笑成了难以亲近的罪魁祸首。

 

他不是没有笑，与生俱来的学者风范他应该有，只是滴水不漏，笑意不过眼，大抵只能维持三分，其余依靠他人的敬仰或者赞赏支撑，俗称皮笑肉不笑。但埃尔文的脸生得好，这靠基因，也凭运气，即使他面无表情，大概也能获得个冷峻的称谓，令人感到疏远又迷离。

 

有得必有失。他对玛丽说的那句话确实不错，他错失太多，才换来今日的成就，他的名字熠熠生光，于学界，于觥筹，于千辛万苦与他识缘的人。

 

功成名就，这个词对他很适用。冷暖自知，也很适用。

 

当他的助理问他，为什么要选在C城开发表会，而不是他母校所在的T城。埃尔文陷入沉默，他找了个理由，助理对此半信半疑，直到那天在与他参加完旧同学的婚礼之后，他们驾车一同经过C城的旧区，埃尔文忽然让他停下来，车子靠在路边，他打开门投身料峭的夜色之中。

 

“请稍等，我很快回来。”埃尔文对他说完，身影便消失在灯火明灭的巷道。

 

他很多年都没再走进这个拥挤的旧宅区，街口倾斜的电线杆，昏黄的街灯，还有抬头那线漆黑无光的夜空，多年前说的拆迁并没有执行，好像人们已经忘记了这个地方的存在，静悄悄，唯有远处传来隐约的电视机声音和警觉的狗吠，才足以体现尚有人居住的状态。埃尔文走得很慢，脑海里细细地回放那些画面，太久远，都蒙上陈旧的色彩。但那人的剪影黑白分明，兀地浮现心头，埃尔文惊了一下。

 

抬头，发现已经到了。

 

他一直在逃避内心的魔障，直到逃无可逃，他就想要克服。如果见了，他就把早就准备好的言辞说一遍，如果不见，留一夜美梦可怀念也好。于是就提步走上阶梯，楼梯间的电灯坏了，只能扶着斑驳嶙峋的墙面，摸黑走到记忆中的楼层。

 

然而家家户户的大门闭合着，他不知道还有没有住在这里。也许还早，这片地区的居民都是早出晚归的族群。埃尔文接触过，也存有感触，他走到那道门前，突然不寒而栗——这是他多年的病，心有余悸，已经很久没有发作。

 

 

指节不轻不重扣了三下，却等不到期待中的回应。

 

其实他已经死心，在六年前，在他转身那一刻，猝死在少不更事的情感泛滥之中。

 

那天晚上利威尔拒绝他之后，埃尔文就回到大学，他的自尊和自信都受挫，浑浑噩噩了一阵子，他该是恨他，但埃尔文做不到。他越发的自省，就越发的清楚，这段感情不适用在他们身上。时间和人都不在恰当的时候，利威尔是对的，没有留给他可以幻想的余地。埃尔文这么想着，就失去了责怪他的理由。

 

所以此时此刻站在这里，也就是缅怀罢了。

 

他抬眼瞧了瞧那道门，觉得无望，便要转头，他的心思耗尽，像燃尽的香烟，剩下一堆灰烬。埃尔文在心里自嘲笑了一下，似乎并没有想象中的难过，幸而他在很早之前就释怀了。

 

 

”想找谁？“

 

埃尔文顿了很久，很久，然后慢慢的循着声音不可思议地望去。

 

利威尔站在走廊的尽头，微弱的光线映着他的脸，埃尔文看不清他的表情，以为是自己的错觉。

 

他站在原地，注视着他向自己走来，记忆中那个影子兀地跳了出来。

 

利威尔好像变魔法似的出现在他的面前，模样跟那时候相差无几，连看他的眼神都没有变。但是埃尔文的变化实在过大，他已经失去原本的青涩，眼神结有一层薄霜，看着利威尔难免寡淡，目光流转之间又透过些许疑惑。

 

”你还在这里。“他微微弯起嘴角，说得心如止水。

 

对方倒是没想到他这副不咸不淡的口吻，利威尔蹙了眉头，他的目光也变得深邃，埃尔文同样看不懂。他们就面对面站着对峙良久。

 

最后，他叹口气，用一种接近无可奈何的余光掠过埃尔文的脸，使对方在这沉默的感慨里也认识到了物是人非。利威尔从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开门，摸开了客厅的灯，才转过身去。

 

”要进来坐一会？“他问埃尔文。

 

埃尔文对他礼貌性地颔首微笑，经过利威尔的身边。然而他们的差距在六年之间再次被拉开，利威尔看得出来，他已经不是那个愣头青了，有朝一日，他终于以羽翼丰满的姿态站在他面前，挺拔的身躯，被时光打磨得铮铮的脸面。而他，单薄的形体下一颗渐渐老去的心，不再以前的意气风发，却极力地在他面前保持自持。

 

他的自持，令他沏茶时不小心烫伤了手。

 

”怎么了？“埃尔文在背后关切地问。

 

利威尔摇摇头，”没什么。“转过去递给他一杯热茶。

 

”谢谢。“他接过，目光四顾，最后回到人没有表情的脸上，”好久不见，不过，这里倒是一点都没有变。“

 

利威尔没有承接他的话，而是更加直接明了地说，”说吧，来找我什么事？“

 

然而男人又笑了，十分意义不明，利威尔看不懂了，他皱眉表示微恼。这么多年没再相见，本该有的惊叹和唏嘘在埃尔文脸上无法寻觅。他是变了，利威尔再一次提醒自己，不再是六年前那个年少无知的大男孩，利威尔隐约的感到迷惑和难过，很快又唾弃自己。

 

”明天我有一个报告会，如果你有空的话，我希望你能参加。“他走前一步，高大的身影将利威尔瘦削的身子笼罩在自己范围内，他将从西装口袋里抽出的邀请卡片递过去，捏着薄片的手指修长骨节分明，蓝色的眼睛里有恳切的笑意，此外，一无所有。

 

利威尔低头注视手里轻轻的一张卡片，心情沉重，各种滋味浮上心头。

 

”我先走了，“埃尔文放下手中至此没喝过一口的茶，走到门关那里才想起什么似的转过头，眼神别有深意望了利威尔一眼，嘴边还是那种不温不凉的笑意，他低声说了句，”再会。“

 

这下便完全消失在利威尔的目光里，告别这间房子，剩了他。

 

 

其实利威尔还挺怕的，甚至有些心虚。他怕报复，或者是报应。但都是罪有应得。

 

后来他又想，他是无辜的。当时他对埃尔文说出那番话，就料想到有今天，他用了六年准备今日的重逢，埃尔文还会想到他，到这里，他也该知足。人生里有无数个陷阱，有的能够侥幸逃出，有的成了千古恨。有幸亲眼目睹他的改变，算是一种幸运，尽管是看来极其平淡的一杯茶，也会有冷却的时候，何况是人。

 

利威尔捧着那杯还带点温度的红茶，挑起眉尖喝了口。他的目光落在不远处放在桌子的一本杂志上，严格来说是一本学术期刊，属于利威尔看不懂的范畴，他把它带回来，只是因为上面印有男人的面貌，金发碧眼，神态自若。

 

利威尔不知他刚才有没有注意到。但扪心自问，他故意的失策，确实是要给他看。

 

 

报告会是关于近来火热的话题，同性恋。

 

利威尔之前翻过埃尔文关于报告会的访谈，了解了个大概，他想了想埃尔文的意图，没想明白。之前他把人伤得那么深，现在人家亲身来邀请，约摸已经释怀——都这么多年了。利威尔这么想，心里就觉得慰藉了不少，这些年这小子时不时亮相他眼前，什么最年轻的教授，杰出青年，等等名号会猝不及防出现在电视报道里或者路过报摊的杂志封面上，好像故意似的让他心惊肉跳。利威尔唯有摆出一副驻足远观的姿态，十足十的道貌岸然，背地里狠狠啐一句，真他妈有出息了。

 

会场离他家不远，早上出门的时候阳光灿烂，比任何时候都要刺眼，好像在告诉他，这是一个特殊的日子。利威尔没来得及告诉埃尔文自己其实早已经搬家，旧房子他一直留着舍不得卖出去，就怕有一天他回来了找不着自己——这个想法他决定这辈子都不会告诉埃尔文。一来好像没有机会，二来怕丢脸。虽然他的脸皮很厚，但也算是一张老脸，往哪搁都不合适。这年他三十六岁，想想都觉得可怕，原来人可以独自活这么久。

 

来听报告的人很多，大批脖子上挂在沉沉单反的记者和慕名而来的女粉丝（学生），夹杂着高谈阔论的学者们——都堵在门口，一时场面壮阔。

 

利威尔不耐烦地啧了声，人多他就嫌，于是靠在角落里点起一根烟慢慢地抽，等到人少了些的时候才进去。

 

等找到自己的位置，报告会差不多要开始了，他坐在最后一排，下面是歪歪扭扭的人头涌动，利威尔有些厌烦这种正经兮兮的场面，那阵密密麻麻的交谈声像烦人的苍蝇在耳边周旋。他便翘起腿，低头玩弄自己的手机。

 

开头先是主持人对本次报告会的介绍，当然还用了一堆精妙的词汇顺便介绍了埃尔文，噢，是史密斯教授。

 

听到这个称呼时，利威尔嘴角不禁翘了起来，觉得很有趣，抬头朝台上瞥了一眼。

 

果不其然，穿着修身西装的男人正在工作人员的引导之下缓缓走到台前，手持话筒，开口，嗓音低沉悦耳。

 

他说，欢迎大家参加我的报告会。言辞简切，脸上适时带点微笑，从容不迫给台下鞠了一小躬，那西装笔挺显得人更加峻拔。

 

利威尔觉得他身上全然没了往日的那股文绉绉的书生气息，稚气尽褪，倒真的成了一个不择不扣的大男人，不再是大男孩了。这种心情有点复杂，利威尔对他的印象还停留在六年前，如今突然换了副行头出现在他面前，就比原先更加陌生和模糊了。但这陌生和模糊没让他觉得空虚，利威尔更愿意接受这个模样的埃尔文。

 

有很多事情他都选择忘却，留下来的只有些零碎的片段，比如他们欢爱时的快意，利威尔可以毫不含糊地承认，他到现在都惦记着人家的屁股。他们剩的东西真的不多，值得怀念的那么丁点，埃尔文离开之后，他就捡起这些玻璃碎片似的的片段揣在兜里，趁着夜深人静拿出来缅怀。瞧，他把人家的纯良无知玷污了，还能脸不红心不跳地叫人家别来烦自己。

 

他深知自己的自私，却无从恳切原谅。

 

因为他早就把人赶得远远的了。

 

利威尔咬牙，他恨恨地想，埃尔文这次回来，来找他，请他去参加他的报告会，埃尔文一定想报复他。他想着，就觉得埃尔文面目可憎。

 

可是，终悟，其实这不过是他对埃尔文存有的幻想。利威尔不得已地苦笑。埃尔文是不会有那种心肠的，不像他，嘴里吐出来的话永远都是一把把锋利的刀子。

 

埃尔文是个会说话的人，也分得清场合对象，六年前他性子谦恭，说的话谁都爱听，现在他低调成性，说话都滴水不漏，句句都能成箴言。

 

“互助婚姻。俗称形婚，是指由男、女同性恋者建立起来的婚姻。”他独自站在台上，目光放到台下，不知望向哪里，声音和咬字却很清晰，“同性恋者借助婚姻这种形式作外壳,来抵挡家庭及社会对其婚姻方面的要求,而且婚前双方已有共识，不存在隐瞒与欺骗。可以说不失为一种相对两全其美的妥协，好过和异性恋者结婚伤害无辜。”

 

埃尔文顿了一下，表示转折，“但客观上,除了具备再生产功能之外,“互助婚姻”的其他功能基本丧失,纽带功能、合作功能也仅仅只限于表面,纽带关系只是一种形式，并不紧密。”

 

台下的鸦雀无声的听着，利威尔目光淡淡扫了一眼，然后他听到埃尔文说：

 

“在没有研究这个论题之前，我对形婚这个概念有着曲折的误解，我跟大多数旁观者一样深信、只要两个人相爱，并没有任何事物能够阻拦，”埃尔文笑了一下，蓝色的眼睛忽地在闪烁，“然而我错了，我的执着伤害了我。”

 

听到“执着”和“伤害”两词的时候，利威尔已经怔在那里。

 

他的脑子飞快地转动，努力地回想起那天埃尔文在酒吧的休息室里跟他的谈话。

 

 

“我认为，同性恋和异性恋之间没有什么区别，人类本来就是感情的支配者。”

 

“喂，你别说那么高深，我听不懂啊，我只知道带把的和带把的会比较爽而已。”

 

“难道……不会产生感情吗？”

 

“啊……会啊。我会老实告诉你，我很喜欢你的屁股。”

 

“……我……我是说，难道就没想过跟一个男人结婚吗？”

 

“哦……你说得挺有意思的，但我没兴趣。”

 

“实不相瞒……利威尔前辈，我觉得……你一定是个有故事的人，就像我的一个朋友，他也是同性恋，但是……有天他来告诉我，他们决定形婚，已经挑好了结婚的对象，我觉得……”

 

“形婚？你们想得还真天真，两个人爱的死去活来最后还得跟别的人一起睡，多大的能耐。”

 

“……”

 

“没那本事就趁早收手啊。”

 

“但是他们很爱对方，只是双方的家长不同意，如果就这么分开不是很可惜吗？”

 

“……”

 

“不去尝试怎么知道？”

 

 

对啊，不去尝试怎么知道？

 

利威尔想起他最后这句话，忽如其来地，心口兀然钝痛。当初在埃尔文说这话的时候，利威尔曾经不屑一顾，而此时此刻，他才惊觉，其实这句话是埃尔文故意说给他听的。

 

那时他年轻，冒得起这个险，所以才能无所畏惧的试图跟利威尔纠缠——只要利威尔不生厌，埃尔文都愿意跟他去尝试。可利威尔偏偏不，他拒绝了他跃跃欲试的情切，利威尔的寡情如同倾头而下的冷水，把埃尔文的心彻头彻尾凉透个遍。

 

如今，男人随了他的步伐，认同了利威尔的观点，将往日对感情的看法和执念毫无保留地摒弃，变成了跟利威尔一样，对待情感这类可有可无的东西，心淡如水。

 

这无疑是对他最好的报复。

 

利威尔忽然觉得心念俱灰。他的额头隐隐作痛，伸手去按，怎么用力都是疼，全身都疼，连握紧拳头的力气都没有。他的脸色发白，胸口闷得难受，烟瘾上来简直要命，他必须马上离开这里。

 

于是他兀自从座位上起身，站起来，恍恍惚惚不知所措。

 

在他准备要转身离开时，埃尔文平静、清朗的声音再次传来——

 

“大家一定很好奇，之前也有许多人来问我，为什么我今天的报告会要选在这里举行。现在我要回答大家的疑惑。”

 

利威尔生硬地转过头，他看见埃尔文凝滞的目光突然散开，缓缓掠过台下的每个角落，像在寻找着什么。利威尔后知后觉，站在原地不敢动弹。

 

“今天你们所听到的关于同性恋的研究报告，还有站在你们面前的我，都是为了这个缘故而诞生的。“埃尔文的目光停下了寻觅。

 

他终于找到了。

 

在最后的那个角落，突兀站着的黑发男人，带着一脸的惊愕和无法置信。

 

埃尔文忽地对他笑了，以利威尔熟识的笑容，掀去了虚伪的痕迹，让利威尔看得清清楚楚、真真切切，不再空虚和毫无意义。

 

”我是一个同性恋。“他的声音坚定且确切，”就在六年前，就在这里。“

 

原本静默的会场，在埃尔文最后一个音节落下之后，一片哗然。

 

那些飞短流长，顷刻间铺天盖地，如同洪水猛兽般汹涌而至。

 

只有他，独自笑出了声。

 

 

【END】


End file.
